SCP-X
by Tobi Is My Name
Summary: SCP-X is a sentient emotivore and this is its experience after being taken into Site 24.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay, made up my own SCP number because there's so many I didn't want to just pick a random number and have it already taken because how confusing would that be? You're going to figure out very quickly that I'm structuring this a lot like the SCP Foundation's pages (interviews, file pages, etc.) with story put in for obvious reasons, this is a fanfiction after all! SO anyway, hope you enjoy it and RNR!**

SCP-X

Item #: SCP-X

Object Class: Euclid

Special Containment Procedure: SCP-X is to be kept in a 8' x 8' cell with minimal furnishings (it does not seem to require any furniture as it makes a 'nest' in one part of the room and will spend all its time there after, but if requested, staff are encouraged to provide within certain parameters). Personnel and subject contact must be kept to a minimum unless directed and must refrain from physical contact when at all possible. Personnel are encouraged to avoid eye-contact and not to speak to SCP-X unless directed to do so, as SCP-X has the ability to influence actions in its favor if responded to. SCP-X does not require feeding and keeps itself groomed therefore contact should not be needed outside of a controlled environment while testing.

Description: SCP-X is what appears to be a young man (or woman if it so chooses, the ability to change genders at will was displayed but only once and has not been witnessed since the event) of 20-24 with white-blonde hair and gray eyes (though the color of the hair and eyes also have changed many times over SCP-X's confinement).

SCP-X was first discovered in ***** ****** when a young woman reported to the ***** ****** Police that she was being followed by a man she met at a night club, she claimed he bit her when they met then vanished, but she kept seeing him many times over the course of a five-day period. Reports of the same man (or, that is to say, other cases of stalking after being bitten by a man with similar features) began to appear every so often in the same area surrounding the night club.

As soon as the reports came in, the stalking stopped for a time, but soon after all the stalker's victims turned up dead, all of them appeared to have died around the same time. The first thought by SCP investigators was that they were dealing with a vampiric species, but there was no missing organs (the liver or heart commonly are eaten by such hominids) and the bodies were not drained of any vital fluids nor were they harmed in any way beyond the initial bite. Friends of the victims were questioned about what may have happened the nights the bites took place and all had similar accounts:

A young man (or in one instance, a young woman) approached the 'target' and began talking quietly to them, often leaning up to nuzzle or kiss the intended, holding their hand, and acting provocatively then biting the person and disappearing into the crowd.

The strange and random behavior was puzzling until SCP-X's capture, when it was subsequently found to have the ability to speak:

Account #: *****

Interview with Dr. ************

Date: **/**/**

Dr.: How do you hunt?

X: . . . hunt?

Dr.: Yes, in what manner do you hunt your prey, how do you kill them?

X: . . . you seem to misunderstand what I am.

Dr.: Enlighten me.

X: Well, I suppose I won't be leaving here for a while and you all seem stumped as to how to properly care for your _pets_ so why not? I'll only benefit from you gaining knowledge.

Dr.: Of course.

X: I feed off of emotion, Doctor . . . ?

Dr.: *****, ***** ************ is my name.

X: (looks puzzled and blinks) Is that what people call you?

Dr.: What do people call you?

X: . . . they don't. I don't have a name that I am aware of but that's hardly the subject at hand. Anyway, I feed from emotions, it really isn't important as long as the emotion is very strong and . . . filling. Though stronger emotions considered 'bad' do make me ill.

Dr.: And the bite?

X: Ah, that, yes, you see, I _mark_ my 'prey', as you so delicately put it, so that I can find it again by scent and it warns other predators from my meal as well.

Dr.: What other predators? Are there more of you?

X: (pause) Well, I don't think I need to tell you the latter, but as to the former, I speak of interference with the emotions I desire. Stress, jealousy, pain . . . so bland and bitter, but arousal, love, and sometimes if I have a hankering, _fear_ . . . so juicy and delicious. Arousal and love though, they are perhaps my guilty pleasure, my 'comfort food', as you might say.

Dr.: Hence your provocative behavior at the night clubs.

X: Quite, humans like a quick touch, a whispered promise, and if I'm in the mood, follow-through.

Dr.: You've engaged victims in sexual congress?

X: (nods) Once or twice but it isn't something that I absolutely need to survive.

Dr.: How do you choose your target?

X: Must you make it sound like I mean them harm? I'm not a killer.

Dr.: And yet all the people you bit within the last three weeks turned up dead.

X: . . . that was an accident, I panicked.

Dr.: You knew they'd reported you to the authorities?

X: Yes . . . I was unsure what that meant for me, to be honest. Would they attempt to try me? What would I say? Honestly anyone outside of these faculties reading this report would think it fiction! I would have no case, no chance to explain myself and then what? I would starve to death most likely, I have to have had intimate contact with my prey, a caress, a kiss, a handshake even if I'm desperate, but otherwise I am powerless.

Dr.: why did you kill them then?

X: I told you, I panicked, I took more than I should have at once and they died, they essentially had hormonal overload, a heart attack, and ceased to live.

-End of tape-

* * *

SCP-X paced the cell again, it was hungry and bored, it glanced at its nest and considered perhaps sleeping until it would be fed but that was boring and it wanted to do something beyond pace and think aloud. It wandered to the heavy door and leaned on it, glancing out the small window to where it could see the security room at the end of the hall. It wondered what other strange creatures and objects this place held? It had seen the teddy bear-things roaming the hall one time but other than all the teddies but the one in the front smelling human, it hadn't really been that interesting beyond the security guards reaction, now there had been a show!

SCP-X chuckled and sighed, it wanted out, it hadn't intended to hurt anyone and it had given all the information that they needed so why was it still here? It functioned in the human society well enough to be left alone so why hadn't it been released? And furthermore, what did they want from it?

It glanced up at the security cameras it knew were in its room and sighed,

"Aren't you bored yet? Watching me be bored all day?" It asked the camera, "I just want to walk around . . . is that so hard?"

There was silence and the question still hung in the air. It sighed and went right up to the camera on the left,

"Look, I could help you . . . with those bear things. I know they scare you, I could smell your fear from all the way over here."

The camera seemed to focus on him.

"I won't tell anyone if you don't." It promised, smiling a little as attention was most assuredly on it.

There were a few minutes where nothing happened then it heard footsteps and then light tap on the door. SCP-X went to the door and peered through the little window to see the security guard (short with spiky brown hair, young, green eyes . . . ordinary) shuffling nervously and glancing around, he was wearing a military uniform with sergeant chevrons on his arm and the name 'Caiman' above the right breast pocket,

" . . . why should I trust you?" Caiman asked.

"Because I'm not interested in eating you, destroying your thoughts, controlling you, or turning into a teddy bear. I just want to walk around a bit. I'm bored, can you blame me? There's nothing in here!" It counted off all the reasons on its long, pale fingers, "Now, let me out."

Caiman fidgeted nervously and looked over his shoulder, "Can you catch that damn bear?"

"Yes, I can." It murmured, watching the level 4 pass card shifting between the sergeant's hands.

There was a moment where SCP-X thought the man would recant and scurry back to his safe office but then he nodded and opened the door. X smiled as the door hissed and clicked open and then there was nothing standing between him and the outside world. Caiman blinked when X's expression changed and was about to slam the door closed but, too late.

A hand snapped out and-

Caiman swallowed and opened his eyes (he'd snapped them shut thinking he was most certainly dead) as bony, cool fingers stroked his cheek. He grimaced and tried to pull away but then X lunged forward, rubbing its cheek on his shoulder like a cat, X moaned and laughed,

"Oh, that was delicious! So refreshing!" Its eyes were rapidly changing color until they stopped on a soft brown, "You like brown eyes? Hmm . . . and," it reached up and tugged a piece of its hair into its line of sight, "Dirty blondes? Interesting."

Caiman hadn't unstiffened his body the entire exchange and found breathing difficult, "What . . . ? What are you . . . ?"

"Look, I'll help you with your little teddy issue, I just needed a pick-me-up and your fear was so . . . tantalizing. Can you blame me?" X did a full-body shiver and rubbed against Caiman for emphasis, "I'm sorry, it caught me off-guard."

Caiman watched the now-darker-blonde thing step back and stretch, " . . . you're not going to . . . _eat_ me, are you?"

X snorted, "If you count feeding off your fear as eating you then yes, I fully intend to devour you any chance I get. You have to understand, the 'meals' I'm brought are almost devoid of anything involving emotion, they're hollow and bland. I . . . needed something else."

It looked guilty for a moment then swallowed,

"I'm sorry I frightened you, normally I am not an object of fear." It shrugged, "I'll make a deal with you, you-"

"A deal with an SCP? What do you think I am?" Caiman crossed his arms, his fingers brushing the tazer he carried.

Its eyebrow rose and it snorted, "You let me out with nothing more than my word, so I'd say you're either really, really gullible or stupid. Besides, what is an SCP, I don't understand."

"A Special Co- look, can you help me with SCP-1048 or not?" Caiman glanced over his shoulder nervously.

"The bear, yes. If you agree to my terms I'll help you, otherwise you contend with it yourself, huddling in your little office." X narrowed its eyes and crossed its arms.

Caiman swallowed, "Fine, whatever, just help me!"

"Very well, where is it?" X glanced around, "I can track its little friends just fine but I need an approximation."

Caiman shrugged, "No one really knows . . . that's what scares me, it killed seven of our guys no sweat!"

X rolled its eyes, "Fine, we'll do this the hard way."

"We?" Caiman blinked, "No way, I'm not going in after that . . . that thing! You deal with it!"

"Oh really? And how am I to do that when I have no idea the layout of this place? I don't think it would do for me to get lost and- am I talking in a British accent?" X cleared its throat and shook its head, "My god, you like British accents? Wanker."

"Whoa, wait, what?" Caiman took a step back, "Why are you doing that?"

"Oh shut it, I don't exactly have a choice, these are _your _preferences, not mine!" X glowered then huffed, "Look, just . . . just show me a general area that I can, uh . . . mark out as territory, alright? I'll just walk along the line I set up and not any further."

Caiman didn't say anything for a moment, "What did I agree to?"

"To let me feed on you." X shrugged.

"What? No!" Caiman shook his head emphatically and backed up, "I'm not giving you organs or blood or whatever it is that you-"

"Emotions."

"Excuse me?"

"I feed on emotions, just now with the fear thing I may have fed enough to last the rest of the day." X looked down the hallway absently, "I don't take things that would kill you. That's counter-intuitive."

Caiman blinked, "You . . . fed on me without me knowing? On my emotions?"

"Yes."

" . . . but I didn't feel any different."

"I'm not taking anything, just siphoning the essence of the thing. Look, I don't know how it works, it just does, alright?" X sighed, "Now, will you show me around or do I have to wander off and get lost for a few days?"

"No, I'll . . . I'll show you." Caiman reluctantly led the way around a ten meter radius of the security office and cells, "This isn't the only security office, we have three on every level and this is just the area I watch so you should be okay."

X cringed when it heard a strange noise coming from one area, "I . . . I don't like it here."

Caiman blinked and turned around, "What do you mean? Sure this place it pretty creepy but-"

X hugged itself and grimaced, "I don't like it here . . . I don't like the emotions I'm tasting . . . they're very potent and-"

X paused, smacked its lips then vomited, clutching its stomach and groaning. Caiman stared at the vomit, it was a dark, viscous material that hissed and bubbled, the substance filled the air with a sickeningly sweet odor and quickly evaporated. X was shaking and leaning against a wall,

"I . . . I want to go back to my room." It mumbled, squeezing its eyes shut and groaning again, "Now."

Caiman nodded and led the way back, "Are you okay?"

"No, I am not okay . . . " X whispered as they made it back to its room, "I want to go home . . . I don't like it here . . . "

Caiman blinked in confusion and reached out a hand to help X as the humanoid struggled to stay on its feet and he was shocked to see tears trickling down its face, the creature stumbled then went straight for its nest (an odd structure that resembled a wasp nest that dominated one corner of the room) and crawled into it.

There was silence as Caiman stood there in the doorway, uncertain what he should do really, whatever SCP-X was feeling or sensing had shaken it to the point of being ill and for some reason . . . he pitied it. He wasn't privy to a lot of information on SCP-X but what he had been allowed to read wasn't really dangerous as it was unknown.

"Do you . . . want me to get you something?" He asked lamely, not sure what X would want since the thing didn't eat or drink and didn't seem to require any care beyond monitoring.

X shifted in its nest and crawled back out, keeping close to the entrance but looking extremely distressed, " . . . sit with me? Please? I . . . I know that sounds silly, but I need," it covered its face with its hands and sighed heavily, "I need warmth . . . not heat, just . . . another living thing nearby."

Caiman bit his lip, he shouldn't be here doing this, he needed to get back to his office while his partner was eating, he had to be watching the monitors, he . . . "Only for a minute then I have to get back."

X watched Caiman sit on the floor a few feet away from it, there was silence as X just stared at Caiman, its hair and eyes back to their original color. Caiman shifted uneasily and glanced at X,

"Yeah?"

"Closer, please." X said quietly but didn't move away from its nest, prompting Caiman to be the one to move.

Caiman exhaled slowly then scooted over, "I'm in so much trouble if I get found out."

X blinked and tilted its head, "Why? I don't understand this place or why I'm here. I didn't mean to hurt anyone . . . I just reacted. Why am I here? Why are you here? The things I sensed in this place . . . they're horrible and dangerous, why is this place necessary?"

Caiman didn't answer at first then he shrugged, "I can't tell you. Classified."

"Why?" X tilted his head, "And why is everyone calling me S-C-P-X? What does that mean? I don't have a name, per say, but . . . I don't think I like being designated with something like that teddy bear that hurts and kills people."

"Well, you're a Euclid class object so it isn't that bad." Caiman shrugged.

X blinked, "Are you going to explain to me what that means or am I expected to understand anything you say?"

"It means you've hurt people in the past but you aren't considered dangerous now." Caiman explained.

"But I didn't mean to hurt anyone, it was an accident!" X exclaimed, its eyes widening.

Caiman blinked, he'd seen SCPs that hurt and kill with no other motive than to just do it, or to survive using humans as food, hell, he'd heard of SCP-049 having some 'mission' to cure a plague that had been wiped out ages ago, but this? This was different, this SCP wasn't acting hostile or manipulative, it seemed genuinely distressed that it caused harm and the episode in the hallway didn't add up if this was a being to be treated like any of the other Euclid types . . . it was confusing for Caiman to say the least.

"I . . . " X shook its head, "I felt horrible after I felt their lives slip away and I knew I'd made an error, but . . . but it just . . . got out of hand."

X turned and looked at Caiman then flopped forward, pressing its head into Caiman's shoulder and wrapping its slender arms around the sergeant's body, nearly giving the poor man a heart attack at its sudden movements. Caiman struggled, thinking he was being attacked, then stopped when X continued to hug him, clinging to him then sighing contentedly and moving away,

"That's better." It murmured and nodded, "I don't feel ill anymore, thank you."

Caiman stared for a moment, "What'd I do?"

"You relaxed and I was able to get you to feel sympathetic toward me enough to feed again, that last bout of sickness left me hungry again." X nodded and turned toward its nest, "I'm going to sleep for a while."

Caiman stood up slowly, "You . . . _lulled _me?"

X looked up before disappearing into the nest, " . . . you say that like I tricked you. I really am confused with everything that happened here. I really don't understand why I am here or about anything that I sensed out there. I really needed something alive nearby because for a moment I lost-" X swallowed and licked its lips, "I forgot how to play human. You're a thinker, Caiman, internally monologue-ing and problem solving . . . I discerned that that was when you are most comfortable and I needed that boost. I'm sorry if you think I was deceiving you, but how could I ask for something like that?"

Caiman sighed, staring at the nest entrance where X had vanished, "Alright . . . I'll check on you later than?"

"That would be appreciated, I do not like the others that come in here." X murmured and then didn't say anything more.

* * *

Account #: ********

Interview with Dr. ************

Date: **/**/**

Dr.: You don't look well.

X: . . . I don't want to be here.

Dr.: Here in the interview?

X: (shakes head and looks away) No, here at all, I want to go home.

Dr.: We can't allow that, I'm sorry.

X: Don't lie to someone who can read emotions.

Dr.: What?

X: You aren't sorry at all, you're quite happy actually, to have a subject that will speak to you and cooperate for the most part. You're ecstatic even that I'm here, I can taste it.

Dr.: . . . you haven't been feeding.

X: Am I that obvious?

Dr.: You look thin.

X: New diet plan, I ignore every unappetizing dish you put in front of me.

Dr.: We have limited resources so you'll have to take what you're given.

X: I refuse. I believe this is called a 'hunger strike'.

Dr.: You're just going to starve yourself?

X: (Nods)

Dr.: Perhaps we can come to some kind of arrangement? What do you prefer to feed on?

X: Humans that haven't seen so much trauma and horrific images that they're essentially brain-dead. They aren't filling and they don't respond to my attempts at inciting emotion! They cringe away from me or don't react at all! It isn't fair!

Dr.: We're doing the best we can, you're type of feeding demands a level of complacency that we cannot provide.

X: . . . then I won't feed.

Dr.: SCP-X, you will need to feed or you will die.

X: I won't feed and you can't force me to do so. I think I am done being 'cooperative'.

Dr.: You can't just not feed.

Note: SCP-X refused to speak the rest of the interview and wholly ignored Dr. ************ for the duration. Also has pointedly ignored any and all proffered food sources.

**A/N: I enjoyed writing this, certainly Caiman would not have level 4 card, I'm assuming he swiped it or something and the 'food sources' that X is being offered are Class Ds because he does have the potential to kill so why waste anything but the bottom of the barrel? RnR please!**


	2. Chapter 2

Caiman leaned back in his chair, gods, this was so boring when nothing was going on . . . why didn't he take the field test and become an investigator for the Foundation? Why was he wasting his nights here watching screens of creepy, dangerous things? Why was h-

"Ah, shit." Caiman leaned forward and squinted at the screen in front of him, "The hell is it doing now?"

SCP-X was walking around its cell over and over, apparently muttering something under its breath. Caiman wondered if it knew he couldn't really hear it right now. It kept that up then sat down next to the door, tapping on it and then he heard its voice, softly echoing down the hallway,

"Caiman . . . Caiman . . . please come talk to me . . . I'm _bored_ . . . and hungry."

Caiman grimaced, looking down at the level 4 card he still had somehow and licked his lips, he really shouldn't do this . . . he was going to get caught and that was really not a good thing. Consequences around here were extreme, if you broke the rules and the SCP didn't kill you outright, you might end up as a Class D and that meant death anyway.

"_Caiman_ . . . "

"Oh for the love of . . . alright!" Caiman sighed and got up, hurrying through the hallway and unlocking the door only for an armful of SCP-X to fly at him, "Jesus! Get off, damn it!"

SCP-X rubbed its face against Caiman and almost purred happily before stepping back and letting Caiman into the room,

"Sorry," X shrugged, "I haven't eaten in a while."

"I've noticed, what are you up to?" Caiman sat down on the floor and watched X sit next to him, the thing's hair turned color along with its eyes, "And why do you keep doing that?"

"I'm not eating because the 'meals' I'm offered are devoid of any flavor and I need more than just a human with half a brain to survive," X tucked some hair behind its ear, "You don't like it? I thought these were your preferences. I'm suppressing the accent as best I can though."

"Preferences? Then why are you still a guy?" Caiman's eyebrow rose, "You insinuating something?"

"No, I'm not trying to seduce you, just get you to respond to me. I'm looking for companionship, not intimacy, yes? I'm simply taking on traits that make me more . . . inviting for you. You do like blondes so I'm using that to my advantage." X shrugged, "I didn't think there was a difference."

"There's a big difference."

"How?" X blinked and tilted its head.

"Simple, I don't want to sleep with a guy." Caiman rolled his eyes and tilted his head back.

"Oh." X shrugged again, "It doesn't matter all that much to me, I'm gender-ambiguous so I don't differentiate."

"Huh . . . so . . . you gonna deal with the bear?" Caiman asked, glancing uneasily through the open door.

" . . . as soon as I can leave the room without getting sick, yes." X stretched its legs and then looked at Caiman, "Why do you work here? And not here as in this place, but down here."

Caiman sighed, "I got assigned here. Didn't you have a job or something you had to do before getting caught?"

X furrowed its brow, "No, I did what I wanted and no one bothered me about it. I'm very good at getting humans to do what I want, like give me things."

"Reasons why I'm sitting here instead of my office." Caiman pointed out.

X snorted, "I mean like give me books or lodgings. I once lived in a human's house for nearly a decade before I grew bored and moved on."

"They let you just live there?" Caiman blinked.

X smiled fondly at the memory, "I told them I needed a home and they let me stay, I liked them very much and they were very happy humans, very much in love with each other. I learned a lot living there."

"And then you got bored?" Caiman's eyebrow rose.

X shrugged, "Do you eat the same thing every day for a decade and not get bored of it? I do. I had no obligation to stay and they didn't stop me so I left. I move about a lot because staying in one place makes you miss things in life and I couldn't be happy with that."

" . . . so how old are you?" Caiman shifted to get comfortable and rested his elbow on his knee.

X chewed its lip for a moment before huffing, "I don't really know, the concept of time is something I only learned recently so how much time had passed before that point is a little blurry for me. I'm quite old possibly but I don't age like humans do so it doesn't really matter how old I am."

Caiman rubbed his chin, "So . . . you've lived for a long time and you don't have a name or family or really anything?"

"No."

"Why?"

"You're asking a lot of questions that are making me increasingly suspicious." X said pointedly.

"I'm curious." Caiman sighed, "You wanted to talk."

"I was more interested in having you around to feed me but yes, conversation is a welcome change." X huffed and rubbed its head, "I'm wary of going back out there."

"I can imagine, you puked your guts out last time you did."

" . . . that's a disgusting image."

"I thought so too when I saw it."

"So, what is the bear then?"

"Huh?" Caiman blinked and looked at X.

"What is it? Why is it here? And how could such a small thing be a threat?" X wrapped its arms around its knees and put its chin on top.

"We call it the 'builder bear' now . . . " Caiman shivered, "Look, it used to be fine, it would draw pictures for us and we let it wander around. I even let that thing sit on my lap and let it watch the monitors with me! Then one day . . . we sent in a Class D for routine testing, next thing I know, the bear is showing another bear around the facilities, like a tour or something . . . it was checked out and it had biological matter of humans in it, teeth, hair . . .skin . . . and the Class D was nowhere to be found. Sent in some guys to catch the bears and the second bear . . . it . . . it made this sound like a scream and the seven soldiers, some of 'em were my friends, they just . . . they dropped dead and two days later or so, the bear had a small army with it."

X blanched and glanced at the door, "That's disgusting! How can something like that exist?"

"Why is it so weird?" Caiman suddenly had a thought.

"What?" X grimaced, "What do you mean?"

"It lulled us into trusting it then took the chance we gave it. You do the same thing, you lure people in and make them think you care then you feed off of them." Caiman stood up slowly, "How are you different? The bear killed seven or eight people once, you killed nearly that many once."

X stood up, its eyes widening, "I-I didn't mean to! This is different, I had no intention of harming anyone!"

"You admitted to lulling me _yesterday_, you _tricked_ me into relaxing so you could get fed! That's no different! Why do I keep coming back here? Jesus, I must be going insane!" Caiman started going toward the door.

X threw itself at Caiman, wrapping its slender arms around his waist and pressing its cheek into his shoulder, "No, please, don't go, please, I'm not like that thing, I would never kill you, I swear, I would never intentionally harm you in any way. I don't _want_ to kill; I just want to exist. Please . . . please, I need you."

Caiman pushed X off and stared at it, "Why me?"

"Because you paid attention? Really I'm not picky . . . but I like you, you really are a thinker and you seem to have a good heart and that's something I really crave."

Caiman blinked then shook his head, "So . . . now what?"

X shrugged, "I don't know, I'm not feeling well enough to stick so much as a toe out that door but . . . I'm bored, I have nothing to do here . . . and my nest needs some maintenance."

"How do you do that then?" Caiman asked, eying the nest apprehensively for a moment before looking back to X.

"I need paper. Any kind will do, but it's essentially made out of paper." X walked up and peeled some off, showing the flimsy, crinkled material to Caiman.

" . . . how did you have enough to even _make _that monstrosity? You weren't given any paper while you were here that I know of."

"I was storing enough materials when I realized that I would be chased and/or caught. All I had to do was regurgitate it and mold my nest." X smiled proudly at the structure.

Caiman blanched then shook his head, "Wait, what? You ate a ton of paper and then puked it up? _That's _what it's made of? Oh gods!"

X blinked then snorted, "Well how would you do it? And isn't that how hornets and wasps make their nests? Honestly how is anything _I_ do strange when you work down here?"

" . . . Good point." Caiman sighed then sat down on the floor, "So . . . you just need any old paper?"

"Yes, though if you could . . . bring me actual books that would be preferred." X moved to sit next to Caiman.

"Books? I imagine you'd want novels and the like then?" Caiman tried to remember if there were any books in the office or at his apartment he could bear to part with.

" . . . if you can get them to me, I'd be so grateful." X bit its lip and shifted, "If I had something to read at least time would pass quicker and I tend to feel better when I'm not idle. Devil's playthings and all that, you know."

Caiman sat back and closed his eyes, "I'll see what I can do . . . you do realize that if I get caught doing any of this-"

"I have an idea of what would happen." X muttered, glancing off to the side uneasily.

"So you'll have to be careful, I'm not the only one that watches you, you know." Caiman slowly got to his feet.

"You aren't?" X blinked in confusion and looked at where the camera was.

"No, I just work the night-shift. During the day someone else comes in to watch from the office." Caiman checked to make sure his key-card was still in his pocket.

" . . . night-shift?" X crossed its arms, "Well, how will I know when that is? I don't have a clock or watch or anything to show me and I assume we are underground or something so no windows."

Caiman chewed his lip in thought then shrugged, "I'll think of some way to let you know when I'm not around."

X nodded, "Fair enough, I'd hate to give us away by accidentally getting another guard's attention."

"You and me both."

**A/N: Mostly a talking/exposition chapter! RnR please!**


	3. Chapter 3

Account #: *****

Interview with Dr. ************

Date: **/**/**

Dr.: So, here we are again..

X: (looks pointedly in the opposite direction)

Dr.: You're not talking?

X: (examines fingernails)

Dr.: (sighs) SCP-X, there has been some interesting activity on the monitors.

X: (keeps eyes off Dr. ************ but jaw muscles twitch)

Dr.: You wouldn't happen to know anything about that, would you?

X: . . . know about what?

Dr.: Ah, there we go. One of the feeds shows you and a certain Sgt. Caiman walking about. Why is that?

X: . . . I was curious.

Dr.: About what?

X: (pauses) This thing that Sgt. Caiman called a 'builder bear', something about it frightens him and I saw it wander by with similar looking bears. I inquired about it and he offered to try and show me. I became ill because of the emotions in the hallways and we did not encounter the bears. I went back to my room and he went back to his office.

Dr.: I see. And how exactly did you get out of your room?

X: (pauses) The door opened?

Dr.: Your door is secured with a Level 4 clearance lock.

X: I don't know what that means.

Dr.: It means that only someone with the proper authorization can get into your room. It means that Caiman somehow procured a Level 4 pass without anyone knowing.

X: Or it means that I'm better at getting what I want than you originally thought.

Dr.: How's that?

X: Wouldn't it be possible that I coerced Sgt. Caiman to releasing me? After all, I've gotten far easier things done simply by talking humans into them. I've also gotten them to let me into places, into homes, businesses (pauses and smirks) beds. How easy, do you think, would it be for me to prey on a human's fear to get the desired effect? Yes, Sgt. Caiman opened the door, but only because I convinced him to do so. I'm a talker, really, Dr. ************, if you think that my influence is limited to face-to-face, you're wrong. Telephones and even cameras are accessible.

Dr.: (pauses and takes of glasses, polishes them) So, it was all your doing.

X: Yes, and if you try to question Sgt. Caiman, he'll deny everything I say. He'll claim to either know nothing or that he was in total control of his actions.

Dr.: (replaces glasses on face) Why?

X: (sighs in possible exasperation) I'm hungry! I'm starving to death and you won't do anything about it! I need life and light, there's none of that here! How many times do I have to tell you that I can't survive on what you're providing me with? I will die slowly of starvation and boredom! Sgt. Caiman is my only means of survival here, he talks to me, he isn't totally aware of how much I feed on him but that's besides the point!

Dr.: I see. And what would you say if we permanently assign Sgt. Caiman to you? Make him your personal food source?

X: I would still die. You can't just put a human that's brain still works in my room and expect that to sustain me for long. He'll grow bored and despondent, he needs to be allowed to leave and have a life, to have his job and such. Humans don't survive long in captivity.

Dr.: You speak as if from experience.

X: (sighs) Yes, a long time ago I did keep humans as pets. It was easier than searching for them and it was a different time. But that's besides the point! If you want me to continue to be cooperative then you need to leave Sgt. Caiman alone and let him believe that the little secret is still just that. Otherwise he will die slowly and so will I.

Dr.: (chuckles) You're protecting him.

X: (pauses, looks away) Perhaps.

-End of tape-

* * *

"Okay, here, this is what I was able to get for you." Caiman shoved several thick books toward X.

"Ah, good!" X smiled and opened one of the large books, scanning the first page, "Out of curiosity, how do you keep getting in and out when I can't open the door?"

Caiman shrugged, "Keycard."

"What's that?"

Caiman held up the plastic, wafer-thin rectangle, "I scan it through the door and it lets me in."

"Can I have one?"

"No." Caiman shoves the card back into his breast pocket.

"Why not?" X tilts its head slightly.

"Because I can't swipe another one and you can't get in or out from this side." Caiman sighs and sits down.

" . . . oh." X sighs and sits next to Caiman, setting the book aside, "So, what do you do when you're not here?"

"I'm not telling you that." Caiman muttered, closing his eyes.

X huffed and turned to look at Caiman, "Why?"

"Because, firstly, it's none of your business and secondly I don't trust you!" Caiman snapped then froze, "You hear that?"

X stood up quickly, holding stock-still, titling its head slightly then it growled softly. There was a sound like soft footsteps in the hallway, several sets of footsteps actually.

"Caiman, I want you to go into my nest. Stay there until I say otherwise."

"I'm not getting in that-"

"You either do that or sit there while those things come in." X snarled, its teeth were oddly sharp and its eyes were completely black.

Caiman scrambled to the nest and crawled in. It was surprisingly soft and warm inside, he could just barely see out of the entrance hole as a teddy bear slowly walked into the room, it glanced around and then waved at X. Caiman held his breath as X snarled loudly, getting down almost on all fours and becoming eye-level with SCP-1048 while the other bears filed in. They were all identical, button eyes, big black stitches holding the joints and furry little tails with small, stitched smiles on their faces, Caiman thought he might be sick from how afraid he was.

"I know what you are." X hissed, "I know what you intend to do and I know that you want him."

The builder-bear nodded its smiling head along with its companions and tilted its head to the side and pointed a stubby arm toward the nest.

X shook its head, "No."

The bear shook its head almost mockingly and pointed again, insistently.

X growled, baring fangs at the bear, "No! He's mine!"

The bear tilted its head to the other side and put its hand down, its stitched mouth twitched oddly and its smile stretched the fabric of its face, it took several small steps to the side and turned to the nest. Caiman felt his heart skip a beat and he curled farther back.

"I don't care what you want! And I don't care that there are more of you than me! You know you can't take what's mine and you know that I will die before I give him up." X growled and once more got between the nest and the bears.

The lead bear stepped closer to X, the smile stretching more until it was almost touching both the bear's button eyes and the fabric split slightly, showing jagged, pointed teeth behind it and the bear did something that Caiman had never heard it do before, it growled. Caiman made a soft whimpering sound as terror filled him further and X's ears twitched back in his direction.

"You're distressing my human. If you don't want me to rip you and your friends apart, I suggest you leave. Now." X's back arched and spines pierced through the worn back of the uniform it was wearing and Caiman saw what must have been a tail twitching in one of X's pant legs.

The bear made a hissing sound and the stitches slowly receded until the smile was once more that of a teddy bear. It turned to its comrades and then they all filed out. X waited several moments before hurrying to the nest.

"You can come out now, Caiman. They are gone." X craned its neck to look up into the nest.

Caiman tumbled out and backed up, gulping air frantically as he stared wide-eyed over X's shoulder to the door,

"Wh-What was-?"

"I myself was surprised but then not completely. I feared it was something like this." X sat down next to Caiman.

"You-You . . . what the hell . . . ?" Caiman stared at X's new look.

X blinked its black eyes and then looked at Caiman then at itself, "Oh! Sorry, here, I'll regress."

Within seconds the spines and things sank back into X's body and it looked like it used to. Caiman gaped at him,

"What was that?"

"Defense mechanism, mostly. It's my true 'form', if you will." X leaned back on the wall.

" . . . and they talked to you?" Caiman swallowed, thinking about the teeth the bear apparently had.

" . . . not so much _talking _as I could sense their intentions for you and they were _not _at all pleasant." X grimaced and scooted closer to Caiman, putting its head on the Sergeant's shoulder, "Not at all."

"Did you find out what they did with my friends?" Caiman asked softly.

"You . . . do not want me to answer that." X shuddered and closed its eyes shut, "That's the problem with being me, you can't hide anything from me."

"So . . . what is it?" Caiman stared at the door, his ears now hyper-alert for any sound signaling the bears' return.

" . . . I have no idea." X murmured, "It isn't a natural thing . . . as far as I'm aware, it's man-made and there's more . . . something sinister clings to it, something terribly sad and vengeful and- . . . oh dear, I'm going to be sick again."

Caiman leapt back as X turned and threw up and as before, the dark sludge evaporated shortly after X finished. The SCP shivered and covered its ears, tears rolling down its face,

"Ther-There's some emotions coming off of it . . . so much pain and anger . . . fear and sorrow . . . so much . . . someone put the bear together first. Someone put those emotions to the bear and made it into a monster."

"Someone here?" Caiman asked, moving to put a shaking arm around X's shoulders.

"No . . . no one here, the feelings are old . . . very old. Whatever or whoever made the bear did this." X blinked slowly and looked at Caiman, its colorless eyes shimmered with color for a moment then it sighed, "That's why it 'lulled' you all . . . as far as I can tell, it enjoys the fear and pain of others, it likes that it scared you so badly. It had no intentions of trying to get past me, it knew where you were and could feel your fear. It even laughed at that . . . I don't know if I can destroy something so powerful."

"How is it powerful?" Caiman murmured, putting his head down on X's arm, biting his lip as fear kept pulsing through his body as fast as his heartbeat.

X blinked at Caiman, "It's old . . . very old. Not as old as me, clearly, but the bear itself is maybe decades old and I've found that the older the emotions, the stronger they are when provoked."

"I don't-"

"Understand, I know. Caiman, let's stop talking about the bear for now, it's causing you distress and if that keeps up I'll be ill again. Let's just revel in the quiet and safety that I'm offering you." X gently put its thin arms around Caiman and hugged him.

" . . . I don't want to go out there alone." Caiman whispered, squeezing his eyes shut.

"Then don't. Stay here with me, I can protect you." X murmured.

Caiman shivered again, " . . . Tell me something from your life. Tell me about the people you've known or the places you've been. Anything."

X leaned back and closed its eyes, "Alright . . . I'll tell you about my stint in a Tibetan monastery, absolutely fantastic place . . . so much peace and harmony . . . I think if I ever put on weight from what I eat, I'd be as fat as the Traveler Buddha."

Caiman snorted and smirked, "Oh?"

"Yes. And there was . . . "

* * *

Account #: *****

Interview with Dr. **************

Date: **/**/**

X: Bringing me back so soon?

Dr.: (takes seat, folds hands on table) We know about your little stand-off with SCP-1048.

X: What of it?

Dr.: You learned a few things.

X: Yes, I did. I learned that the bear is in fact a construct of sorts and whoever or whatever made it, gave it the malicious intent it now has. Why?

Dr.: (pauses) And you found all that out in a minute.

X: Yes. Why?

Dr.: You realize that we've been trying to get our hands on the bears for several months now?

X: Yes. Why?

Dr.: And that they are considered too dangerous for us to even approach-

X: (holds hand up for chance to speak then puts back in lap) Yes, I understand that humans are not equipped to deal with them. (pauses, fidgets in a nervous manner and stares at hands) They wanted Sgt. Caiman, Doctor. They wanted to (pauses, bites lip) make him like them.

Dr.: Really?

X: Yes and I don't know why. While they enjoy human fear and pain, they don't seem to have much of an agenda beyond making more bears and even that is a mystery as to the how's and why's. I don't like it. I'm not a nervous kind of being, but (pauses) this is not a good thing. These things are highly destructive and they are not afraid of anything.

Dr.: On the tape they seemed afraid of you.

X: (scoffs) They weren't afraid of me, they were toying with me and Sgt. Caiman, eliciting an intense fear from Sgt. Caiman to the point of paralysis and making me (pauses, frowns) angry.

Dr.: You're surprised by this?

X: Yes, I have never felt very strongly for any particular human. I was deeply saddened when the humans I accidentally killed died, and I've been fond of certain humans. But I've never felt the need to protect a human like this. Perhaps because I've never felt that they were in danger or something.

Dr.: Interesting.

-End of tape-

* * *

"So . . . you're allowed out now?" Caiman watched nervously as X picked things up and looked at them, glancing about nervously.

"Yes, the doctor-person said my door would remain open and that I'm to be your watchdog if I promise to not kill anyone. Which I did readily." X stopped and picked up a coffee mug, "Don't worry about it. You worry a lot and that's not healthy. Sit down, do your work and pretend I'm not here. I'll keep my ears and eyes alert for anything and you'll be safe. I promise."

Caiman sat down at the monitors, biting his lip, "They know, don't they? They know about me going in to see you, they know about me taking the keycard, they know everything."

"I won't lie to you, yes, they've known for some time, but it's to their benefit since I'm more talkative and happy when you're around. Caiman, relax."

Caiman stared blankly at the monitor, "How do I know anything I do is of my own free-will anymore?"

X snorted and sat in the other chair, drinking slowly out of the mug, "You don't. That's the beauty of free-will, if you were totally under my control, you wouldn't be able to question it. I can only tell you so many times that I'm not actually controlling you, but it's up to you to come to a conclusion."

"I guess you're right . . . just wonder sometimes, you know?" Caiman blinked slowly and grimaced, "Uh, X, that coffee is probably cold and I think it was my partner's."

X blanched and stared down at the cup, "I . . . have no idea why I was drinking this."

Caiman laughed and shook his head, "Human habits now?"

X frowned and put the cup down, "Absolutely not."

Caiman chuckled and looked at X, smiling, "Well, I'm glad I have some protection."

X smiled slightly and pulled its legs up onto the chair, "You let me be concerned for our furry little nemesis, just do your job and we'll be fine."


	4. Chapter 4

Caiman felt his eyelids slowly sliding closed as the monitors hummed and that annoying horizontal line slid slowly up the screen. It was almost the end of his shift and he was looking forward to a shower and sleeping in his comfy bed instead of this office chair, but he couldn't just leave while-

"Caiman."

While SCP-X was there . . .

"Yeah?"

X turned its head slightly and sighed, "You're falling asleep, please try to remain awake for another few minutes."

Caiman huffed and sat up, scrubbing a hand over his face tiredly, "Sorry."

"It's alright, I'm just feeling as tired as you and I don't want either or both of us to fall asleep right now." X leaned forward and pointed at the second monitor, "There."

Caiman grimaced as something small, furry and bear-shaped ran jerikly down that bit of hallway, he glanced at the door and shuddered, "They aren't going to come in while you're here?"

"Of course not, but then that's the entire point of me being here." X slowly stood up and moved to the door, "I have to go get your relief, do you want to come with or stay here and wait?"

Caiman blinked, X asked that every time it had to leave the office for the past two weeks, "Naw, I'm alright."

X hesitated for a moment like it did every time and nodded, "Alright, I'll be back for you shortly."

Caiman nodded slowly, swallowing as X disappeared out of door and closed it behind it with a click. Caiman drummed his fingers on the desktop for several seconds before standing and gathering his things, tugging on his jacket in a forced calm. He was terrified of that damn bear . . . it sucked that he was too afraid to even leave the office to take a piss nowadays.

"Well, at least I have X around . . . " He muttered, closing his eyes and heaving a long sigh.

It was several minutes before the door opened again, making Caiman startle before he regained composure and X popped in with another security guard behind him,

"We all set?" Caiman asked, feeling his heartbeat thundering in his ears and dammit, X noticed and looked at him with that odd expression on its face.

"Yep, Andy, go on home." the other guard waved him away and the older man settled in Caiman's chair.

X's brow furrowed and it tilted its head, Caiman grimaced and hurried to get them out the door,

"Shall we?"

X nodded slowly and led the way into the hallway, walking alongside Caiman. It was uncharacteristically quiet and Caiman's heart wouldn't calm down. Oddly enough, X usually made him feel a lot safer down here when it would actually talk to him and normally if he was this worked up, X would make him stop and take several deep breaths before continuing.

"Your name is 'Andy' then?" X finally asked.

Caiman blinked at it, "Are you . . . _mad_ at me?"

"No." X said shortly.

"You are!" Caiman scoffed, "You're mad that I never told you my first name!"

"I am _not._" X grumbled, quickening its pace.

"I can't believe this. If you wanted to know, you could have asked." Caiman shook his head in disbelief.

"I didn't know you had a first name to ask about." X snapped.

"What the hell does that mean?" Caiman stopped walking and turned to X.

X stopped as well and crossed its arms, "I thought Caiman _was_ your first name."

"It's my last name." Caiman shifted his bag to his other shoulder and crossed his arms.

"How was I supposed to know that?"

"Because every person has a first and last name?" Caiman shook his head in exasperation, "Look, is this really all that important to y-"

"Yes." X snapped, "You and the rest of the idiots here can keep thinking that I'm a heartless killer that doesn't feel anything but I'm not! I learn everything I can about my targets, I learn their names and habits, I learn the things that make them feel the emotions that I want them to feel, what makes them happy or whatever! I spend countless hours following them and learning all I can! So yes, it is important to me to know your first name! I only assumed and didn't ask because no one referred to you as anything different! You think I just picked you at random? You think I couldn't feel your loneliness or how you unhappy you are, I-" X stopped and looked away.

Caiman blinked in confusion as X turned its back on him, "X, don't-"

"No. I'm not just some object hellbent on hurting people! I'm not . . . I'm not evil . . . " X's shoulders slumped and it shivered slightly, "Why do you think the pain and sorrow in this place makes my stomach turn? I like life and love and the light . . . I thrive in the sun . . . this place is killing me."

Caiman blinked and glanced around the corridor, "X, I didn't meant it like that."

"Then how did you mean it? I don't have the luxury of ignorance, I know that you fear me and that you don't trust me, even when at the same time you cling to me for safety. I can feel your apprehension at my mere presence even when I pose as much a threat to you as- . . . whatever. Let's get you to the gate." X turned on its heel and started for the exit.

Caiman sighed and hurried to catch up, "Hey, alright, my name is Andrew."

X glanced at him, "You don't look like an 'Andrew', you look like a 'Caiman'. I think I'll still call you that."

"If you weren't going to use my first name, why are you so pissed about not knowing it?" Caiman cocked an eyebrow.

"It's just the principle of knowing it. I don't like not knowing things. And you are my friend, aren't you, Caiman?" X looked at Caiman pointedly as the grinding sounds of the elevator lowering filled the air.

Caiman shifted slightly, biting his lip, "Sure."

"Good, your life depends upon it." X waited for the elevator to finish descending then started to walk away, "I'll see you tomorrow. Sleep well."

Caiman waited for another moment before getting on the freight elevator and pushing the 'up' button. He was way in over his head this time . . .

* * *

A few swipes of his keycard later and Caiman was in the site's carport, he slowly moved to his Buick LeSabre, climbed into the front seat and took a slow breath.

Whether he wanted to admit it or not, X was right, his life depended on them being 'friends'. SCP-1048 aside, it was the Foundation that he feared, if they thought that X wasn't as fascinating as they did, he'd be a Class D so fast it'd make his head spin. And he highly doubted that they allowed this to continue on the basis that he was a loyal employee with a clean record.

He started the car and drove out into the dawn, flicking on the radio to hear the news and sighing heavily. Caiman wasn't sure what would happen now, X seemed determined to do . . . something.

"But what?" Caiman turned down a side-street and then again into a short driveway to a small house.

He got out of the car and walked up the drive, opened the door and eased into his house. It wasn't a huge house, had enough space for just him and his cat, Mitzy, so it wasn't so bad. Caiman set his bag down and locked the door behind him, shuffling down the short hall until he got to the bathroom, flicking on the light switch and turning on the shower taps to get the hot water going.

Caiman disrobed and was about to get into the shower when he heard it, soft footsteps . . . his heart started to beat frantically and he stared at his reflection, straining to hear when the footsteps paused for a moment by the door. Caiman's mind whirled, had one of the bears somehow followed him home . . . ? He slowly started to look around for a weapon of some kind, the memory of the bear's teeth flashed in his mind and the idea of what that thing had done to the security detail and-

Caiman almost leapt out of his skin when something soft touched his leg, he whirled around only to almost laugh at himself,

"Jesus, Mitzy, you scared the shit out of me." He murmured, kneeling down to pet his calico cat's head.

Mitzy meowed softly and tapped his leg with her paw again.

"Yeah, I'll feed you after my shower, alright?"

Mitzy didn't seem to like this plan much but she only meowed once then left the room. Caiman swallowed and stood, getting into the shower and letting the hot water wash over him. He was losing it, getting jumpy in his own home!

"Keep it together, Andrew." He murmured to himself as he washed up.

Caiman showered, got into some clean pajamas, fed Mitzy, and was in bed staring at the ceiling just as the sun was climbing into the sky. He wasn't going to be able to sleep . . . even though it wasn't dark anymore, the terror he'd experienced was enough to keep his mind from quieting.

* * *

"You look terrible." X tilted its head slightly and stepped aside so Caiman could get out of the elevator.

Caiman grunted and followed X to the office, "Yeah?"

"You . . . don't taste all that healthy either." X grimaced, "Caiman, did you sleep?"

"No."

"Have you eaten anything?"

"No."

X furrowed its brow and then grabbed Caiman's arm, dragging him in the opposite direction of the office.

"Hey, X, what are you-"

"You need rest." X said simply and they were at X's room, "They won't come in here."

Caiman blinked, "They did before. Wouldn't it be better to be in the office with all the monitors?"

"I can stand guard while you sleep. I'd be more comfortable not seeing the images from inside the other . . . _rooms_." X shivered and nudged Caiman toward the nest.

Caiman blinked and looked at X, "Why are you doing this?"

X blinked and shook its head, "Why do you keep asking me things like that? I made my intentions more than known."

"But you could feed from anyone, why me? You keep saying things like 'I'm a thinker' and you could feel my loneliness, what does any of that mean? Why do you care at all?"

X slowly sat down, staring up at Caiman and took a slow breath, " . . . its my purpose. I'm not in existence to harm humans, I heal them."

Caiman stared down at X and sighed and set his bag on the floor, kicked off his shoes and folded his coat on top of them. He slowly got on his hands and knees and crawled up into the nest, settling down as best as he could.

"I'm sorry." Caiman murmured, knowing X could still hear him.

There was the sound of weight shifting and then a hand reached into the nest and touched Caiman's shoulder lightly.

"I'll watch over you while you sleep. You have nothing to fear. I'm here." X murmured.

Caiman suddenly felt very heavy and then fell asleep.

X pulled its hand back and stood up, Caiman would be safe there for a few moments while X went poking around. The SCP hurried to the office and checked the monitors, glancing rapidly amongst the many screens then ran back out to the hallway, picked a direction, and ran down it. X kept its ears and eyes strained to detect anything out of the ordi-

"Ah." X shuddered and blanched, trying to keep the meal it just got off of Caiman down.

X closed its eyes and breathed slowly in and out, swallowing then opened its eyes and carried on down the hall until it found what it was looking for.

"Hello, you little cretins."

The bears turned and looked at X, the leader bear made its way to the front and stood tilting its head in an almost endearing way at X.

X growled but squatted down in front of the bear, trying to keep its stomach from doing another flip as it stared at the bear. This wasn't easy, the bear seemed to know that X was up to something and it started to move back and away from it, but X was determined and leaped forward, grabbing the creature and holding onto it.

This was a mistake.

X howled as the bears emitted a high-pitched shriek, it threw the leader bear as far as it could and staggered back clutching its ears as a thick, dark fluid seeped from them. X stumbled and cried out, shaking its head to try and clear it then turned and ran in the other direction, slamming into walls and tripping several times in an attempt to escape the pain.

* * *

Caiman slowly climbed out of the nest and stretched, he'd slept better than he had in a long time, he yawned hugely and smiled, looking around until he spotted X who was sitting with its back to the nest.

"Hey, thanks for letting me take a nap, I feel a lot better n-" Caiman blinked, something was wrong.

He scooted closer and that was when he saw it, X's whole body was shaking and its ears were dripping what must have been X's blood, there was also a trickle of the same fluid dripping from either eye and its nose. Caiman's eyes widened and he moved to quickly kneel in front of X, touching the SCP's shaking hands and trying to catch its eye but X was staring straight ahead at some unseen thing.

"X?" Caiman moved closer, taking X's head in his hands, "X, what happened? What did this to you?"

X slowly lifted its head and blinked at Caiman, its throat flexing and it opened its mouth slowly,

"I . . . I can't . . . I can't protect you." X's eyes were wide and terrified as it trembled and blinked more blood out of its eyes.

Caiman swallowed and sat back on his heels, "The bears."

"I can't feel . . . _anything_." X stared at Caiman for a moment then slowly got to its feet, "Get me out of here."

Caiman quickly got to his feet and bit his lip, "I-I can't take you off this floor, X, I'll-"

X grabbed Caiman by the shoulders and shook him, "You have to get me out of here or I'll die! Do you understand? I'm dying, Caiman, I'll be gone within minutes if I remain down here! I need to feed or I'll- agh!"

X staggered away and convulsed, Caiman quickly grabbed hold of the SCP and started for the elevator, not looking anywhere but ahead as he moved. He'd even forgotten his shoes.

* * *

"Sgt. Caiman, what are you doing?"

"I'm sorry Dr. Golembiewski, I didn't have a choice." Caiman walked right past him and set X on the floor, "Okay, what do I do?"

X shivered and twitched, its teeth chattered, "I need to feed. Bring me people, at least ten. I'll be quick."

Caiman nodded and turned to the doctor, "We need to help him."

The doctor stared between X and Caiman, adjusting his glasses higher on his nose, "What happened?"

"There's no time to explain, if X doesn't feed, he'll die." Caiman stood up impatiently, "He almost died protecting me from SCP-1048, we need to help him."

Dr. Golembiewski blinked slowly, "I see."

X chuckled but it sounded gargled, "He's not going to help."

Caiman looked down at X, "What?"

X smiled, showing pointed teeth stained with blood, "He's going to let me die. He'll never risk the life of his people for me. Apparently I wasn't that interesting of a subject."

Caiman looked back at the doctor, "No, we have to help him!"

The doctor sighed and stepped forward, "Sgt. Caiman, you've clearly been compromised by your proximity to SCP-X."

Caiman stepped back, "What? No! I-"

"And in doing so you've become a liability that we're not willing to deal with." The doctor held up a walkie-talkie, "Send a security detail to apprehend a Sgt. Andrew Caiman and a team to pick up a corpse."

Caiman's mouth dropped open and he looked down at X, kneeling down, "I-I'm sorry."

X breathed in raggedly, "Not really your fault now, is it?"

"What'll happen to you?" Caiman asked softly as the sound of pounding footsteps got closer.

"I don't know, I've never died before . . . though I have been connected to those that have died so perhaps it will be like that? I'm more concerned with what will happen to . . . to you." X sighed and shifted to be closer to Caiman, it's head resting on his knee, "I've had a long, wonderful life, Caiman . . . but you're so young . . . there's just so much I wanted to show . . . to show you . . . to tell you about . . . so much worth knowing . . . "

Caiman shivered and bit down on his lip, "I should have trusted you, I shouldn't have just-"

"Don't, Caiman, it isn't important." X closed its eyes, "Everything will be alright."

" . . . no, it won't." Caiman looked up in time to see the security detail march in, weapons at the ready.

"Optimism, Caiman, optimism." X murmured, its eyes still closed and its breathing getting more labored, "Darkest before th . . . the dawn, you know . . . ?"

Caiman swallowed and all he could wonder was: who would feed Mitzy?

* * *

" . . . interesting!"

X's eyes fluttered and it growled low in its throat, "Don't touch that."

"So sorry, they rarely let me see other SCPs or what have you. Mostly near-dead, plague-riddled humans."

X sat up and stared at the creature standing over it, " . . . to coin a phrase, what the fuck are you?"

The creature chuckled and shook its head, "Ah, do forgive my manners, I am the Doctor."

X blinked nonplussed at the being then looked down at its torso which was cut open, " . . . I see. Would you mind sewing me back up, I'm not a fan of my organs being open to the air."

The 'Doctor' chuckled and pulled a long needle and thick black thread from inside its sleeve and began to sew X up,

"You must also excuse my curiosity, you are a most perplexing being that I have not encountered before and while you do not bear the Plague, I still could not resist examining you."

"Understandable. Would you mind?" X pointed at its clothes which were neatly piled on the table next to them.

"Of course, there you are." The Doctor snipped the thread and allowed X to get back up, "Intriguing . . . "

"What is?" X asked calmly, slipping its pants back on.

"My touch has no effect on you." The Doctor shrugged and tilted its head.

X grimaced and stared for a long while at the 'Doctor', he tried to sense anything from it but . . . nothing, it was completely serene and calm, delighted in fact and it was very odd that he could not determine much from the dark, expressionless eyes that peered out at him through the designated holes in the mask.

"It does, believe me, I'm just a bit more resilient than humans."

"I see. More intriguing than this, however, is how you came to be in my care." The Doctor slipped the needle back into its sleeve and moved to be closer to X.

" . . . Doctor, I wonder, would you mind stepping away? I'm finding your lack of emotion to be rather unappetizing and I would prefer you not be that close." X stepped back again.

"Ah, yes, of course, again, pardon my enthusiasm." The Doctor seemed to chuckle softly from behind the mask.

"Where am I?"

"I do not know, I myself am unclear as to our whereabouts."

"Well, isn't that lovely? Fine, how do I get out of here?"

"Through the door of course." The Doctor gestured to the door behind them.

"But it is locked, is it not?" X crossed its arms.

"Hardly, I sneaked in here to get a better look at you. Though, I imagine that they won't be very pleased with me."

X blinked and chuckled, "I see, well that is good then. And, if you want my opinion, your bedside manner could use a bit of work."

The Doctor tilted its head then nodded, "Shall we?"

"Oh, yes, do let's." X gestured for the Plague Doctor to lead the way back into the hallways, "I wonder, are you at all familiar with the area? I'm looking for humans. I'm a bit peckish."

The Doctor nodded, "I know where they congregate, this way."

X nodded and followed alongside the Doctor, he needed to feed. A lot and now.

**A/N: Okey doke, if you didn't put 2+2 together then the last creature was SCP-049, The Plague Doctor and no, X doesn't feel pain particularly above the emotional kind (hence being fine with his chest cut open) so the incident with the bears was probably more to deal with some kind of supernatural attack than physical. ANYWHO! X has to save Caiman and I'm not sure what other SCPs he'll meet along the way to help! RNR!**


	5. Chapter 5

"You feed on emotions?"

"Yes. What are we doing here?" X glanced uneasily around them, they were on a higher floor that was cleaner and more brightly lit.

"Well, you said the emotions downstairs weakened you, I imagine that is because of the foul creatures they keep down there." The Plague Doctor shrugged a shoulder as it peeked into a cell, "You need extremely strong, positive emotions to recover, yes?"

" . . . Yes." X stopped for a moment to wonder why there was no one around.

"Then as a Doctor, I know what can remedy that." The Doctor checked another cell then moved on.

" . . . you already cut me open and I really don't want you to touch me again." X crossed its arms uneasily.

"I am not going to administer the- ah, here we are and as luck would have it, there is no one here." The Doctor tapped the door labeled 'SCP-999'.

"What's in there?"

The Doctor tilted its head, "Probably the purest form of positive energy I've ever encountered. Enjoy."

X's eyebrow raised but then it huffed, it could not discern intent or emotion from the Doctor so it would either have to trust this creature or try to desperately find a food source very, _very _soon. X slowly pushed on the door, finding it unlocked which was very odd and was about to turn and ask about this when an odd sound hit its ear. X turned and immediately felt better as a large, squishy orange blob wriggled and squeaked at it.

X chuckled and sat down, watching the thing slide across the floor and it began to cover X's feet and legs, X's eyes rolled back in its skull and it started to laugh uncontrollably.

"Ah! Doctor, you need to try this!" X howled with laughter as the blob continued to travel over its body.

"Thank you, but no." Came the Doctor's reply from the other side of the room.

X rolled onto the floor and threw back its head, "Your loss!"

SCP-999 made a loud squealing noise and retreated, moving to a corner and shrinking in on itself. X quickly got up and bit its lip,

"Oh dear, no, I didn't mean to do that. Sorry."

SCP-999 squeaked lowly and the mass shuddered, X swallowed thickly and moved closer, reaching out a hand to gently stroke the shivering creature, and it was then that X saw the oddly gray patch on the SCP's . . . body?

" . . . I didn't mean to take, I'm sorry." X murmured, coaxing the creature to come back.

SCP-999 slithered over the ground and settled in X's lap and allowed the emotivore to stroke it gently. They sat there for several moments then X stood up,

"As much as I'd like to stay and siphon that lovely ecstasy you give off until the end of time, my friend is in danger and I must rescue him and destroy a teddy bear construct army, escape from this prison, and make sure to eat my entire nest before we all get shot."

The blob squeaked and cooed, wrapping around X's leg.

"No, I don't like my chances either, my dear, but I don't have much choice."

SCP-999 flattened itself then squished back up until it was as tall as X and it made a soft purring sound.

" . . . perhaps I will come back, you're such a lovely little squirt, I'd hate to leave you in such a place. And that Doctor . . . and several others I've detected here . . . " X passed his hand through the blob then sighed, "But I must go now. Stay."

The blob whined but squished back down and moved to it's foodbowl, extending a pseudopod and absorbing several candy bars.

X stepped quietly back out the door, glancing at the Doctor, "Thank you, that was literally just-"

"What the Doctor ordered, yes, I have heard that before." The Doctor turned and led the way down another hallway, "Now, you'll need to tell me what we are looking for."

"I don't know, I lost consciousness at the point where men with guns showed up and surrounded us." X had to almost trot to keep up with the masked being's long strides.

"Ah, then he will be with the D-humans. Those are the ones we are allowed to see." The Plague Doctor murmured, "I do not know quite where your human will be but I do know where they keep the D-humans. This way."

After several minutes it was quite obvious that the Doctor was either lost or didn't know where they were going and X finally had enough,

"Stop, we're wasting time and I think we just went in a circle."

The Doctor stopped and looked at X, blinking its eyes behind the mask, " . . . we are not lost, I assure you."

"Then where are we going?" X demanded, "If we don't hurry then Caiman will probably be dead and that's something I'm trying to avoid!"

"Your human is here . . . somewhere." The Doctor sighed and shook its head, "I fear we have run out of time."

"What do you me- . . . oh." X grimaced as they were spotted by several men in bulletproof vests and helmets, "Well, that does put a wrench in things, doesn't it?"

"Quite, you wouldn't be able to fend them off, would you?" The Doctor took a step back.

" . . . I have something." X turned and just as the men were lifting their guns to order them to surrender, he rushed forward and touched each on the shoulder.

After a moment, each soldier fell to the ground, the Doctor stepped around them, stopping at one and reaching out a hand but X's hand snapped out and grabbed its wrist,

"Don't. They're sleeping, let them be."

The Doctor tilted its head and huffed, "Must you interfere in my work?"

"Only when it involves killing humans. Do try and curb your homicidal tendencies, we are in a bit of a hurry." X's eyebrow rose slightly and it released the Doctor's wrist.

The Doctor shook its head, "I'm trying to heal them, I can't do that without touching them."

"Your touch is fatal, you kill to heal." X muttered and started to move on, "I don't think we have time for that."

"You make it sound as if that's intentional, it isn't, I assure you," The Doctor hurried to catch up then slowed to a walk, "How did you make them fall asleep, incidentally?"

"A simple touch and I can control a human to some extent, make them drowsy and they'll fall asleep. I don't know how it works, it just does." X shrugged and continued to scan the area, "I sense a large group of humans down this way, do you suppose it's where we'll find the D-humans?"

"It might be, one way to find out." The Doctor turned and hurried along then stopped at the end of along hallway full of doors, "Oh dear, this may make things a bit difficult."

"Indeed," X murmured and slowly started to make his way along the hall, peering into each door, "This will take too long! We're already running out of time!"

The Doctor leaned closer to look over X's shoulder, "W8hat does your human look like?"

"Like a human?" X huffed, "I'm not very good with physical descri- oh, here we are."

They stopped in front of a cell door, X pressed against the small glass window in the door and stared inside, there was Caiman, sitting in a corner hugging his knees and staring at the wall. X tapped on the glass and the former Sargent lifted his head and his mouth dropped open. Caiman scrabbled to his feet and hurried over,

"What are you- I thought you were dead!"

"I was for the briefest of moments, remind me to relate the whole experience to you once we're out of here," X looked at the door, "How do I get this open?"

The Doctor shifted closer and tilted its head, "Your human is remarkably untouched by the Plague."

"Thank you, I try to keep him healthy." X muttered as he looked about before locating a keypad next to the door.

"Is that 49 with you?" Caiman asked in astonishment, "Are you insane? He-"

"Has been very helpful, relax, Caiman," X explained gently, "Now, how does this thingamajig work?"

"There's a passcode but I don't know how you're going to-"

"Passcode. Passcode. Ah," X closed its eyes and nodded, "7. 4. 2. 0. 9. Got it."

"How did you-" Caiman stepped back as the door hissed then opened.

"Ran into a couple guards on the way over, look, there's not a lot of time and we need to get out of here ASAP," X quickly moved forward and hugged Caiman tightly, "I told you everything would be alright."

Caiman hesitated before hugging X back, "Your level of optimism is hard to match . . . "

X stepped back, "I know, now come on, we need to get moving. I've recanted my desire to go up against those damn bears, since they are no longer a threat to you, they aren't important."

X was turning to leave when Caiman stopped him,

"You're afraid of them."

X tilted his head slightly, "Yes, I am very afraid of them. What I felt down there is beyond anything I've ever felt before and I have lived through some of history's most atrocious events."

The Doctor tilted its head to the side, "You lived through the First Plague?"

"I did indeed, not the most interesting time though, what with all the sick humans running about, but again, time is a concept that humans invented that I've never been able to wrap my head around."

"Okay, uh, so escape then?" Caiman asked, glancing down the hallway.

X nodded, "Right, escape so . . . what way do we go?"

Caiman stepped out of his cell and started to go in the opposite direction X and the Doctor had come in,

"Okay, uh, we're in the D-block so we need to head toward the carport and I can get us out of here that way . . . so we need to head down two more corridors then out the East door and . . . " Caiman turned around, "Okay we are _not _taking him with us."

X looked over at the Doctor, "Why ever not?"

"Uh, because his touch alone _kills _people?" Caiman crossed his arms and his eyebrow rose.

"I merely try to heal humans, it is not my fault they're so Plague-ridden that they succumb to my touch." The Doctor crossed its arms and seemed to be sulking almost.

"Oh, and we have to grab the orange-blobby thing too." X held up a finger then turned back the way they came.

"Orange-blo- no! Okay, X, no, we can't just grab any SCP that you've gotten suddenly attached to!" Caiman grabbed X's arm, "We need to go!"

"I promised it." X snapped and pulled its arm free, "We can't leave it here, not in this place. And I'm not leaving the Doctor either, it's essentially harmless beyond the touching thing."

"No, no and a big fat, resounding no!" Caiman shook his head, "Look, we're running out of time and there's no telling what will happen to us if we're caught!"

"Might I suggest we get moving then?" X frowned, "Look, Caiman, if I get the blob, I'll never have to feed from humans ever again! And the Doctor might be helpful too! Think about it for just a moment!"

Caiman opened his mouth to protest but then the lights overhead turned red.

"I think we've run out of time." The Doctor murmured, glancing about.

"Fine! Fine! Let's just go!" Caiman hissed and turned to run down the corridor.

X chuckled, keeping pace with Caiman, "Oh come now, Caiman, what's the worst that could ha-"

Caiman held up a finger, "Don't even say it, let's just get 999 and get the fuck out of here."

X smiled slightly and shook its head, "Yes, my dear."


End file.
